For the love of a dragon
by darkwolffe01
Summary: The adventures of spike as twilight's son ON HIATUS. WILL WRITE AGAIN WHEN ININSPIRED SORRY :'(
1. Chapter 1

_**FOR THE LOVE OF A DRAGON**_

 **Disclaimer:** **Hi I'm darkwolffe01 and this is my first fanfic now to let you know I** **DO NOT** **own my little pony that honor belongs to Hasbro so do not sue me for I have told you that I do not own it so the only thing I do own is this story and only one oc the other oc belongs to my partner tikkilouis she is also my editor and if you want to see her version of this fanfiction go and look it up on her wattpad account anyway here is the story, oh and I will try to post every week and if you want to have me add or subtract anything just pm me. P.S. this story takes place during season 6 but in an alternate dimension and it is after the first 3 episodes.**

C _hapter 1_

It was another beautiful day in equestria as celestia's sun was shining on a glorious castle made entirely of crystal. This castle is home to the princess of friendship twilight sparkle and her assistant spike the dragon (I will not describe her or spike just look them up on google images.) who coincidently was waking up to start the day, he showered and brushed his teeth and frills, made his bed, then finally went down to the kitchen to make breakfast for him and twilight. As he was finishing up twilight was coming down for breakfast and said

Twilight: Morning Spike what smells so good.

Spike: Morning Twilight I just made pancakes so go ahead and sit down and I will get you a plate.

As they were sitting down twilight asked

Twi: So what is your plan today?

S: well it is the same as every day chores, lunch, more chores, dinner, then some light reading, finally bed why?

Twi: well I was wondering if you want to go to school with the other kids in ponyville.

S: Well I don't know maybe but I will probably be an outcast and I won't know anypony there.

Twi: well you will know Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie belle as they will be I your class.

As spike heard this he perked up (he has a crush on one of the cmc since rarity broke his heart last hearts and hooves day.)

S: well that's good but won't I need a parent or a family member to take me like Applebloom and Applejack.

Twi: well aren't we family?

S: no not technically you did hatch me and raised me but we aren't family. (said sadly)

Twi: oh you're right. (said sadly as well)

Later that day Twilight was walking to sugarcube corner to meet up with the other mane 6 since it was their weekly meet up.

Twi: Well girls that is what he said. (After explaining the morning events to them)

Fluttershy: Oh well why aren't you family? (Said quietly)

Rainbow dash: yeah why aren't you I mean you did hatch him.

Rarity: yes and you raised him as well darling so why aren't you family?

Twi: Well I didn't think to ask my parents to adopt him into the family because I just thought he already was that was my mistake if only there was a way to correct it.

?: Um excuse me your majesty but did I hear you hatched and raised your assistant and that you're not adopt him?

Twi: Oh hello mayor mare yes you are right but the reason why I did not adopt him is I don't know how.

Mayor Mare: well that is easily fixed come by the town hall and we can get that fixed up fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hi thank you all for reading my fanfic I am so happy anyway here is the disclaimer, I darkwolffe01 do not nor will I ever own my little pony it belongs to Hasbro, I do however own this story and my oc character but the other mentioned in this story belongs to my partner and editor tikkilouis anyway here is chapter 2**

 _Chapter 2_ (continues from last chapter)

Twi: So girls what do you think should I adopt spike or not?

Fs: I think it is a wonderful idea.

Rd: yeah twilight you should go for it.

R: yes it is a marvelous idea and it will make spike and you happy.

Pinkie Pie: yeah then we get to have an adoption party

(Pp: Hey why am I appearing now why not the last chapter? Me: Because you get to have a big scene and I know you love to plan parties. Pp: yeah I do. Me so back to the story.)

Apple Jack: Well if we all agree than twilight you should do it.

Everyone: let's go!

As the mane 6 left Sugarcube corner a lone figure was hovering out of sight it then sped off over the everfree forest.

(Pp: Who was that? Me: Oh that is a secret that will be revealed later, on with the story. Pp: ok.)

When the mane 6 entered town hall twilight went to the receptionist (I do not know her name so let's call her Ava.)

Ava: (In a New Jersey accent) oh hello princess what can I do for you.

Twi: I am here to see Mayor Mare.

Ava: go right ahead she is waiting for you.

Twi: Thank you

Ava: Third door to the left.

Twi: Thank you.

As twilight and the other mane 6 head in to Mayor Mare's office on the other side of Ponyville Spike was finishing up his afternoon chores and the las thing he needed to do was the shopping.

S: ok let's see list check, bits for the groceries check, gems for a snack while doing the shopping check, library closed check, well that is everything now to go shopping.

Later at the market

S: well that is everything except twilight's tea and some potion ingredients those I can get from Zecora.

Later at Zecora's in the everfree forest Spike knocks on the front door of Zecora's cottage and the one who answers is not Zecora but Applebloom.

Applebloom: Oh hi spike what are you doing here

S: Oh hi Applebloom I'm doing some shopping for twilight all that is left is twilight's tea and some potion ingredients what are you doing here.

Ab: Well I am here to help Zecora, anyway I can help you with those let's see the tea is orange blossom that is easy to get it is right here on this shelf right next to the ingredients you need well that is convenient anyway here you go.

S: thanks here is the bits for the tea and potion ingredients, so what's the cmc up to now.

Ab: well not much we can't find anyone with cutie mark problems so we decided to help out around town till someone needs help with their cutie mark.

S: Oh well that is helpful, anyway I need to start heading home now it was nice talking to you see you later.

Ab: Bye spike.

Later at the castle spike heard twilight in the library.

S: Twilight are you home?

Twi: I am in the library can you come here I have something to tell you.

S: ok I'll come after I put away the groceries.

 **Well that is it for this chapter bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hi Darkwolffe01 here well this is chapter 3 I am so happy that so many people have read this fanfic well here is a treat for you pinkie the disclaimer please PP: okie dokie loki Darkwolffe01 does not own my little pony or any characters affiliated with it he only owns his story and oc character the other one belongs to his friend tikkilouis now for the story**

 _Chapter 3_ (cont from last chap)

Later in the library

S: so what do you want to tell me twilight?

Twi: well spike what would you say to us being a family

S: well I would be so happy to be your sibling I guess

Twi: oh I was thinking about adopting you as my son

S: really I thought you were talking about me as your brother but as your son I would be so happy to finally have a mom

Twi: well that is good because earlier today I went to town hall and did it I adopted you, you are now officially my son so how do you feel

S: I am so happy I have a mom, hey does this make me a prince

Twi: I don't know we should send a letter to princess celestia and find out

S: ok I will get some paper and a quill

After getting a quill and paper

Twi: Dear princess celestia

I your faithful friend twilight sparkle the princess of friendship have officially adopted my number 1 assistant spike the dragon as my son and was wondering if he is now a prince as he is now my son.

As spike finished writing he rolled up the letter and breathed an emerald flame on it magically sending it on its way to canterlot

Twi: well we should get some sleep as it has been a long and eventful day

S: yeah your right mom we should

Twi: Spike you just called me mom that was quick I thought you would have taken a little longer than a few minutes to call me mom

S: well I already thought of you as my mom before you adopted me so why not just cut to the chase and call you mom it is simple well good night mom

Twi: good night spike and you have made me the happiest mom in equestria so see you tomorrow my son

 _End of chapter 3_

 **Hey sorry this chapter is short I just wanted to get this part up I hope it is ok**

 **Pp: oh darky it is and what you have written is so sweet so I think it is time (inhales deeply) FOR A PARTY!**

 **Me: pinkie this is no place for a party we need to go to a ball room for that oh and I will be bringing so mlp characters to do the disclaimer so in the comments vote for who you want to do it from**

 **Twilight**

 **Spike**

 **Fluttershy**

 **Rainbow dash**

 **Rarity**

 **Applejack**

 **Applebloom**

 **Tell me and I will post next time on chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: hi it's me darkwolffe01 and I am happy that people are reading this fanfic and here to say the disclaimer if you would twilight. Twi: darkwolffe01 does not own my little pony friendship is magic it belongs to Hasbro he does own his oc character and this story also the second oc is owned by his friend ticcilouis.**

 _Chapter 4_

As celestia's sun was rising in the sky for another day twilight and her new son spike were waiting for the princess to respond to their letter when they heard a knock on the door

Twi: Who could that be?

S: I don't know mom but I will answer it

As spike went to the door he got a surprise for who was behind the door but Princess Celestia and Princess Luna

Twi: princesses what are you doing here?

Celestia: we read your letter and we were wondering if it was true that you adopted spike

Twi: yes it is spike is now my son

Luna: than to answer your question yes spike is now a prince, we should give him his coronation soon as we can to make it official

S: really so I am a prince now cool

C: yes and I know the perfect ponies to make it elegant and fun

Luna: who dear sister?

C: why pinkie pie and rarity

Luna: yes your right they will and it will be perfect

Later that morning

R: Twilight what is the emergency

PP: yeah I was just about to give gummy his bath

Twi: well me, princess Celestia, and Princess Luna were wondering if you could help plan spike's coronation

R: oh well that is perfectly reasonab…WAIT spike's what!

Twi: coronation since spike is my son now he has become a prince

PP: yay adoption party and coronation party two parties in a row this will be so awesome

Twi: well I was thinking maybe we combine the two into one party

PP: Okie dokie loki but if we do that we need vinyl scratch and Octavia to play music I mean you heard then play at Cranky doodle donkey and Matilda's wedding. (Somewhere in equestria Cdd [see name from previous sentence] suddenly go a chill down his spine.)

C: yes she is right they were magnificent when they played at the wedding.

Luna: yes they were sister

C: so it is decided we get those two to play but for now we should continue this later for my sister needs her sleep and I have much to do to day

Luna: (while yawning) yes sister good morning my friends and see you all later.

 **Yes another chapter down this makes 4 so I hope you like it and please comment on who you would like to do the disclaimer next time and also please review it I do like to know what you think also no flames please this is my first fanfic.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Hi it is me darkwolffe01 here with a new chapter and the one who is doing the disclaimer is the one the only spike the dragon, Spike: darkwolffe01 does not own my little pony because we belong to Hasbro and the creators of the show he only has this fanfic and his oc the other oc belongs to ticcilouis enjoy.**

 _Chapter 5 (continues from the end of chapter 4)_

Somewhere in the land beyond the everfree forest.

?: Scout report

Sc: yes my queen it seems that the pony Twilight sparkle has become an alicorn

?: WHAT! She has become a princess

Sc: I am afraid so my queen and I overheard that she has plans to adopt the young dragon spike I believe his name was

?: so that dragon is to be her son well I think we should go and feast on all the love that will be there then we shall take over all of equestria MUHAHAHAHAHA!

(PP: ooooo a plot twist so who is the villain we just heard I wanna know especially how she got that neat evil laugh it was cool although familiar. Me: well you will have to find out because I am not telling. PP: why? Me: it is against the author code of conduct. PP: Oh. Me: well back to the story.)

Later that day with twilight and spike

S: well mom what do you want for lunch?

Twi: well spike I was thinking we could go to that new café that opened a while ago you know the full moon café.

S: ok well let's go who knows it might be fun

Later at the FMC

S: wow this place is cool

Twi: yes it has a nice atmosphere, family friendly, and great decor it is perfect for lunch.

?: hi I am wolfefang and I will be your waiter so what can I get you two?

Twi: hi can I get some chia tea and a hay sandwich

Wf: and you?

S: can I get some dragon mint tea and a jewel salad.

Wf: ok it will be here momentarily.

Suddenly a loud explosion echoed through the café.

Wf: TOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Twi: what was that?

Wf: sorry your majesty that was my roommate Tobi and she likes to tinker with stuff which most of the time ends in an explosion if not for my dimensional home spell I would not have a home or business since we live up stairs

?: (while coughing) sorry for that one of my inventions went up in smoke literally

Wf: seriously Tobi I have to fix your workshop again that is the eighth time this week.

Tobi: sorry but you know me

Wf: I know but could you tone it down a notch I don't want to leave this place like all the others

Tobi: I'll try but no promises

Wf: that is all I ask oh and here are your orders princess

Twi: thanks so other than the explosions this place is quite nice we will definitely come back here.

After lunch at the castle

Twi: well girls that was what happened to us at the new café

R: oh dear you are right this is a place I would like to visit just for the tea

Rd: yeah it sounds awesome

Fs: oh yes

PP: oh I wonder if they have sweets

Aj: ya'll are right it would make a good place to rest

 **Well that is all for now next time will be a filler chapter to get all the coronation details out of the way as much as I hate it it is needed for this story but don't worry it will get good soon I promise**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: hi it's me darkwolffe01 and this is the sixth chapter so now here to do the dis claimer is Ms. Rarity. Rarity: well yes dear darkwolffe01 does not own my little pony we belong to Hasbro and the writers who made us he does own this story and wolfefang but Tobi belongs to his partner and editor ticcilouis so enjoy**

 _Chapter 6 (I will make this as short as I can)_

Twi: so girls what do we have for the coronation rarity why don't you go first.

R: Oh yes for the décor I was thinking an amethyst and emerald color scheme to represent spike as this is his coronation/adoption party.

Twi: Pinkie what do you have?

PP: Oh I was thinking that we use the fanciest cuisine ponyville has to offer and we ask discord to use his powers to make drink clouds for the guests to use.

?: Ooo did somepony say my name?

PP: yes I did so discord why don't you come out please.

Discord: alright (pops out of somewhere random) so what is everypony talking about?

Twi: well we were talking about spikes coronation/adoption party and we were going to ask you if you could use your powers to help us prepare.

D: well we are friends so I couldn't possibly refuse I mean it has been ages since the last party I have been to so of course I can I'll even deliver the invitations for you as well.

Twi: thank you so much discord well we need them to be sent to all the dignitaries in equestria except for the royal family of the crystal empire for me and spike are going there personally to invite them as well as princess ember of the dragonlands so that is the guest list oh and I have a feeling that the changelings are going to do something if the get wind of this if they do then we could have another canterlot wedding on are hands and we don't want that again.

D: what happened at the wedding?

Twi: changeling invasion

D: oh well I will stay clear of their hive while I deliver the invitations so no worries but I will put up a barrier if I hear a plot by them.

Twi: thank you discord oh and just to let you know I have a room here for you if you need a place to stay.

D: thank you twilight that is very thoughtful of you well we better be off me to deliver and you off to the crystal empire to tell cadence and shining armor oh and tell them I said hello.

Twi: will do (calls out to spike) spike can you get packed we are going on a trip to tell shining armor and cadence the good news as well as to tell ember.

S: (from in his room upstairs) ok mom I will get ready and see you at the door I can't wait to tell uncle shining armor and aunt cadence the good news.

END OF CHAPTER

 **Well that is all for this chapter so what do you all think please R &R so next time shining armor and cadence are in for a surprise when they hear the news so till next time Darkwolffe01 signing off**


	7. AN

**ANNOUNCMENT: sorry that this is not a chapter but I will get one up next week the reason is that my dog stitch who is a few years younger than me is dying and even though she is old I will miss her when she is gone so to you stitch I say may you rest in peace my sweet princessa.**


	8. Authors note

**A/N: Sorry I am going to put For The Love Of A Dragon on hold for the time being for I have come across the bane of all authors existence writers block it is horrid I can not think of what to write in this chapter so until further notice this story is on hold**


End file.
